


Without A Doubt

by Moonflower999



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/pseuds/Moonflower999
Summary: As noble as they are, as much as they try to deny it, EVERYONE knows how much Arthur and Merlin pine for each other. Gwen has some interesting ideas.  A snowed-in New Year's Eve, a New Year's Day luncheon at Morgana's and some interesting variations on seasonal karaoke.





	Without A Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just__Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/gifts).



> Dear Just__Sparks, I really hope you like this. I did try to start with your prompts, but...well...you'll see. Wishing you a most wonderful new year!  
> Dear Mods, Thank you SO MUCH for making sure this fest happened, and for your remarkable patience in accommodating me so that I could participate!  
> Dear @Plutonia, Thanks for helping out when I needed help. You're the best!  
> Dear @Guessimaclotpole, Big thanks for the last minute read-through, kind words and suggestions!

“Well, that settles it,” said Gwen firmly, “There is no way you are a Gryffindor!”

Arthur sat at the other end of the sofa, feet propped on the ottoman, doing the extra difficult Sunday crossword puzzle. Letting the paper drop into his lap, he looked up sharply and sputtered, “Excuse me, Guinevere?”

Gwen uncurled from her spot at the other end of the sofa and swiveled around to face her husband. “Oh please. Don’t you _Guinevere_ me. You know very well Gryffindors are famed for their courage and determination.”

Arthur sputtered some more, drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “I don’t suppose there’s any way of avoiding this conversation, is there?” he sighed.

Gwen laughed then smiled softly. “Not without proving my point.”

  
“Ok, fine then. What have I done? Or is there something I have failed to do?” Arthur tried to look unconcerned.

“Well, why don’t you tell me? What happened last night at Morgana’s? Why did you behave so very oddly when Merlin gave your sister permission to set him up with her friend from work?”

“Gwen, he’s our best friend! Do you really want him getting involved with every dodgy idiot Morgana comes across?” Arthur picked up his puzzle and scowled at it.

Gwen moved closer to Arthur and slid her hand across the back of the sofa to rub at the nape of his neck. “Sweetheart, Merlin turned down the first five people Morgana suggested last night. She’s only just concerned that once again he’ll have no one to kiss on New Year’s Eve. We’re all paired up and smooching and Merlin conveniently disappears just before midnight...I _know_ you’ve noticed that.” Recognizing the stubborn look on Arthur’s face she moved her hand to Arthur’s scalp to rub away some of his resistance. “You must realize Merlin only finally agreed to that date because he couldn’t come up with any more excuses.”

At that, and despite himself, Arthur cracked a small smile. “My favorite was when he said he couldn’t possibly date that woman, Mirya, who lived downtown because he’d have to pass the cemetery whenever he went to see her and it would make him too sad.” He shook his head and pushed his scalp into Gwen’s stroking fingers.

“Really? Mine was when he turned down that nice-looking Leonard because the man has a severe peanut allergy. I think Morgana almost cried with frustration when Merlin said he’d either have to give up peanuts which would cause him to resent the man too much to have a nice relationship, or he’d sneak the nuts and might end up killing him by accident. The final straw was when he asked Morgana whether she wanted the poor man’s death on his head.”

They laughed together, and Arthur turned his head up to kiss Gwen’s wrist. Gwen caressed his cheek with her other hand, trying to ease the sad, tired look from Arthur’s face.

“I do want him to be happy. I just…I don’t know. Do you really think any of those people are right for him?”

“Oh sweetheart.” Gwen leaned over and kissed his forehead. “How is it possible that you don’t know that Merlin doesn’t want anyone if he can’t have you?”

All the color drained from Arthur’s face as he sat frozen in shock. Finally, he hunched over and buried his face in his hands. Gwen simply watched him, her hand—warm and supportive—on his shoulder. Then she wound her arms around the man she had loved for years and murmured, “It’s ok darling. It’s all going to be alright. It’s ok. Arthur, I know you love him just as much as he loves you. It’s going to be ok. I promise.” Tears leaked from Arthur’s eyes. Gwen held him even more tightly while he sobbed. Eventually he shuddered in her arms, before sitting up and returning her embrace, stroking her long dark curls.

“You know that I love you, Gwen?”

“Of course I do.”

“Are you sure? I mean you think Merlin really...Are you sure?”

“I am. As I am also sure that you love Merlin.”

Gwen’s voice was calm, steady, and full of affection, but Arthur stiffened in her arms.

“Gwen, I’ve never ever...I would never ever cheat on you. I swear it.”

“Shh.” Gwen leaned back and used her fingers to raise Arthur’s chin and look into his eyes. “There’s something I want to tell you.” A blush spread across Gwen’s cheeks. “Before you and I started dating, Merlin and I used to flirt with each other. Once, when we were younger, he was so sick that we thought he might die. He was unconscious and no one knew if he would ever awake again. Well, when he did I kissed him.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion.

Gwen sighed and then plowed on. “You love me.” (Arthur nodded firmly.)

“I love you.” (Arthur smiled gratefully.)

“You love Merlin.” (This time his nod was not so firm.)

“Merlin loves you.” (Doubt flitted across his face.)

“Merlin and I are dear friends, and there was once a spark between us that we might be able to fan into a flame.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped slightly.

“You want us to...to be with Merlin?”

Gwen nodded, suddenly more shy. “We all love each other so much. I believe we can do this.”

“And you think he would want this? Really?”

“I do,” Gwen answered softly. “I really do.”

Arthur slid off the couch and knelt in front of his wife, taking her hands in his own. “I love you so much, Guinevere. You must never doubt for even one moment.”

Gwen leaned down and kissed her husband’s hair. “Oh sweetheart, you know I love you with all my heart and always will.”

 

XO

  
Gwen was on the phone when Merlin traipsed in the door in his sock-clad feet. He rarely even put on slippers since his flat was directly across the hall from theirs. Plopping down on the sofa he started flipping channels while waiting for Gwen.

“Sorry! That was Elyan wishing us a happy new year. I’ll miss him tonight, but he’s having a blast in Argentina.”

Merlin turned off the tv and rose to give Gwen a hug. “I just got off the phone with Morgana. I guess you didn’t answer her call because you were on with Elyan.”

Gwen nodded. “What’s up?”

“She’s decided we should have a luncheon tomorrow instead of celebrating tonight. Too many people can’t make it because of the snow. It’s not that bad right now, but it’s not supposed to stop until around midnight, and everyone who is driving is afraid they won’t be able to get home. They expect the roads to be clear by late morning, so she’s invited everyone for early afternoon tomorrow. Tea?” asked Merlin, turning on the pink and white bunny-eared kettle he’d given Gwen for her birthday.

“I’ll have the peppermint.” Gwen got the cups from the cupboard while Merlin took out the tea and biscuits. “We’ve spent every New Year’s Eve together for years! But it makes sense. I guess it will be fun to have a different sort of party this year. The important thing is we get to see everyone.”

“Yup. We are f-l-e-x-i-b-l-e. That’s what I told Morgana. You think Arthur will mind?”

Gwen settled in to her favorite corner of the sofa, back against the arm rest and feet stretched out towards Merlin on the seat cushions. Merlin took the hint and plopped down by Gwen’s feet so he could rub them while the tea cooled to a drinkable temperature.

“Actually, I think this will actually be great. Arthur had to go in early today, so this way he can take a nap while you and I get a little New Year’s feast together for the three of us. Then we can catch up on Dr Who, maybe play a couple of games and wait for midnight together! I have what we need for a nice salad and a carbonara.”

“That sounds perfect. I have some nibbles I can bring over, crisps and things. Oh, and I still have some of my mum’s holiday cookies! Are we getting dressed up?”

“Yes! No! I mean...let’s have a pajama party! That way we can really relax and be comfy.”

Merlin grinned. “Sounds good. I have the perfect pjs! I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

 

XOXO

  
Arthur was relieved when Gwen told him of the change in plans. “It’s really getting icy out there, and I’m kind of beat.” he said.

“And it will be nice to spend the evening with Merlin.” Gwen looked at Arthur pointedly.

“Er...um,” said Arthur. “Yes,” he swallowed, looking Gwen right in the eye despite the furious blush painted across his cheeks. “Yes.”

Gwen stepped closer, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. “What you want is ok. I want it too, but even more, I want you two to have it, whether or not it is something I share with you both. Ok?”  
Arthur nodded solemnly.  
“Now, go and get into whichever pajamas you prefer and take a nap. I’ll wake you before dinner.”

Arthur spent an inordinate amount of time choosing a pair of pajamas. He had emptied his whole drawer second guessing himself. He wanted to look his best, but he most certainly did not want to look like he was trying too hard. Finally he settled on wearing his most touchable garments. The black satin pajamas were dressy, but if New Year’s Eve wasn’t a good excuse, what would be? The deep red, velvet dressing gown and slippers Morgana had given him for Christmas would complement the black pajamas perfectly. And best of all, each piece practically begged to be touched.

Chagrined, Arthur shook his head at his own image in the mirror, took off the dressing gown, and crawled under the covers to take a nap. Sleep came slowly, but before he knew it he was awoken by Gwen jostling his shoulder gently. Eyes closed, he inhaled appreciatively as the smell of pancetta crisping in the pan filled the room.

Opening his eyes, Arthur did a double take and giggled. “What are you wearing!”

“Oh, you don’t like them. I thought you did.”

“I’ve never seen those before. I am sure I would remember if I had!”

“Ah, well. Aunt Jennie sent them to me for Christmas, but they just arrived yesterday. I thought they were cute and fun and cozy. I didn’t want to freak Merlin out by wearing anything too...well...you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I suppose he won’t be too intimidated by penguin footie pajamas.”  
“He loves penguins. And feel this!” Gwen stuck out her arm. Arthur ran his arm along her sleeve and pulled her down for a kiss.

“It’s very, very soft. Great minds think alike. I went for feel too.” Arthur stood up and showed Gwen what he’d chosen to wear. “Do you think it’s too much?”

“I think it’s perfect and you are gorgeous...irresistible, in fact.” Gwen ran her finger through Arthur’s hair fixing it a bit and said, “Come. Let’s eat.”

Merlin stood at the stove tossing the cheese into the pasta. He wore the brand new Ravenclaw pajamas he’d received from Arthur and Gwen as a holiday gift. Snug black thermal bottoms made his legs look even longer and showed the definition that was usually hidden under baggy jeans. A long-sleeved blue t-shirt emblazoned with the Ravenclaw crest brought out the color of his eyes. And the ridiculous super fuzzy blue and black striped socks were just utterly endearing.

“Morning, Sleepyhead...or should I say my lord,” asked Merlin, looking Arthur up and down. “Nobody does posh like you, Arthur!”

“Well, it is New Year’s Eve,” said Arthur primly.

The table was adorned with the good china, glassware, silver, and a centerpiece consisting of a few candles and flowers floating in a crystal bowl. The combination of homey food, elegant table setting, and celebrating New Year’s Eve in their pjs was somehow perfect. There was an excitement in the air, but a calmness and inevitability too. There was nowhere else they were meant to be.

After dinner Arthur and Gwen settled in on the sofa, and Merlin draped himself across the love seat. Hot chocolates in hand they watched episode after episode of Dr Who.

When their fourth episode ended, Gwen shut off the television. “Ten minutes ‘til midnight! Let’s put our coats on and go out on the balcony. I don’t know if we’ll be able to see the fireworks with this snow, but we can give it a shot! Arthur, grab a pair of your boots and one of your coats for Merlin.”

By the time they were all bundled up, it was two minutes before midnight. Gwen stepped out onto the balcony, and Arthur and Merlin followed. At one minute before the chiming of the bells they joined their neighbors on nearby balconies in counting down to the New Year. At ten seconds before the New Year, Merlin said, “Be right back...gonna get the champagne and cider so we can toast.” Merlin was halfway through the door back into the flat when he was pulled back out onto the balcony by Arthur’s firm grip around his elbow.

“Oh no you don’t!” said Arthur, pulling Merlin close and placing his right arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

Gwen came close and placed her left arm around Merlin’s waist. “Please stay here with us to welcome in the New Year.” She smiled up at him as the bells began to chime. With a tiny nod, Merlin consented to stay. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, fighting to remain in control of his composure. Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One.  
“Happy New Year!”

Each with an arm around Merlin’s waist, Arthur and Gwen leaned across him to share their first kiss of the New Year. Merlin tried to step back and disengage from their embrace but they both tightened their arms around him. And suddenly Arthur’s hand was on Merlin’s cheek gently turning his head so that they were looking right into each other’s eyes, lips just inches away from each others’.

Arthur stroked Merlin’s cheek tentatively. “May I kiss you?”

Merlin froze. Arthur continued to caress his cheek, waiting patiently, while Gwen turned in towards him and took his hand in her own. She stretched up to kiss his other cheek. “It’s alright, dear friend. You can have this if it’s what you want. We both love you and want you, but nothing has to change unless you want it to.”

“I think...I think I have to sit down.” Merlin’s voice shook and he began to tremble.

Arthur’s arm tightened around Merlin, and he drew him into a tight hug and just held him. “Hey. I’ve got you. It’s ok.”

After some moments Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder and giggled. “I’m freezing. Is this hypothermia? I think I’m having delusions.” He pulled back and looked at Arthur again. Feelings of hope and disbelief played across his own face as he saw what was so clear in Arthur’s eyes.

“Come on. Let’s go inside. It’s cold out here,” said Arthur. He led Merlin back into the flat. Merlin sat on the sofa, and Arthur hovered nervously. “Can I sit beside you or should I give you some space?”asked Arthur, more diffident than was his wont.

“Don’t go,” said Merlin, pulling Arthur to sit beside him. “You too,” he said, looking at Gwen. “I want you here.” Gwen perched on the arm of the sofa next to Arthur so Merlin could look at them both at once. He searched his friends faces. “Really?”

They each reached out to take one of Merlin’s hands. Gwen spoke softly, telling him that she had known for some time that the two men loved each other, speaking of her own thoughts and feelings about the possibilities for their relationship. “Was it my imagination...those times we never spoke of when I felt that something was there between us? Something we let lie there and never picked up to explore?”

Merlin met Gwen’s eyes again. “No. Of course not. I felt it too. Of course I did.”

“I thought, perhaps, that there could be room for me too. We already live like family. I can share his love with you, dear one, or we can all share our love together.”

Arthur and Merlin both stared at Gwen in wonder. “Isn’t she incredible?” said Arthur.

Merlin turned to Arthur and moved close enough to whisper into his mouth, “Amazing. She’s amazing, and you should kiss me. And then you should kiss me some more. And then we should both kiss the most miraculous and amazing one among us.”

And so that’s what they did. Well into the wee hours of the morning they kissed and held each other, whispered and marvelled. Merlin got to feel the velvet of Arthur’s robe and the silky satin of his pajamas. Gwen got too hot in her fuzzy penguin footy pajamas, so she changed into a cotton camisole and bottoms before they all crawled into bed together. By mutual unspoken agreement nobody got naked, and these, the first hours of the new year they were beginning together, were filled with full arms and fuller hearts. There was no doubt in any of their minds that this was both the continuation of their deep connections to each other, and just the beginning of a new an beautiful and abiding relationship.

Somehow things were so right that even in the very first hours there was no doubt in any of their minds that they were embarking on an abiding love. And that while not much would change at all, everything would henceforth be completely different in all the best ways.

 

XOXOXO

  
“Shit!” Merlin dropped his spoon in his oatmeal.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur and Gwen spoke simultaneously, exchanging a concerned glance.

“Morgana was going to fix me up for New Year’s Eve with...whoever the hell I ended up agreeing to last week. I wonder if she invited Thomas? Troy? Whatever his name is...to come to brunch today.”

“Timothy,” growled Arthur.

Merlin stared at Arthur in shock. “You’re jealous! Oh my god, you are jealous!” He started laughing, looking at Gwen in disbelief. “He’s jealous!”

Gwen stood up, ruffled both heads of hair, Arthur’s blond and Merlin’s dark, and picked up her coffee cup to take it with her into the living room. “Of course he is. You two work it out. Don’t forget, we have to leave in a few hours.”

 

XOXOXOXO

They stood on Morgana’s doorstep bearing cookies and cake and other contributions to the brunch. “Is it really alright with the two of you?” asked Arthur. “It’s so new. Are you really sure you’re both ready?”  
Gwen nodded and lifted onto her tiptoes to kiss her husband.

Merlin grinned and said, “I’ve been ready for years, mate.”

Arthur gave each one a quick kiss and said, “I really want to do this,” before knocking on the door sharply.  
The door opened and Morgana welcomed them all in. There was a flurry of coats and parcels and greetings. The luncheon was gorgeous, delicious, and lots of fun. The drapes were opened to the magical view of snow covered rooftops and trees. When everyone was lounging around nibbling on sweets and sipping coffees, Morgana cranked up the karaoke machine.

“Gwen and I are going to start with a duet, and then everyone can sing along to warm up! Meanwhile start thinking about what you want to sing when it’s your turn,” said Morgana, taking Gwen’s hand and leading her to the little area that had been cleared for the performers.

Arthur was so preoccupied with his own upcoming number, that he honestly could not have said what Gwen and Morgana sang, or who had grabbed the mic next. Steeling himself to take the mic after Gwaine’s number— _I am too a Gryffindor!_ —he rose and pretended to appreciate whatever ridiculously flamboyant thing Gwaine had gotten up to for his finale.

The applause for his colorful friend died down, and Arthur consoled himself with the thought that his performance would be rather tame in comparison. “I guess some of you might remember the song I sang on Christmas. Well, even though it’s already New Year’s Day, I want to sing it again. This time I’m going sing it the way I really wanted to.” He took a deep breath, hit ‘play’, and began to sing,

_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing that I need._  
_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

Arthur began to loosen up and put more feeling into the words. He focused intensely on Gwen singing directly to her,

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_

 

Kneeling in front of his beloved wife he reached out a hand to cup her face,

_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

Everyone burst into applause (and a few catcalls) as Gwen kissed her husband and nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. And continue he did, skipping some of the verses in his eagerness,

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_

At this, Arthur moved to the archway nearby and stood under the mistletoe that was still hanging there. He held out his hand to Gwen, who joined him, and together they sang the next part,

 

_We’re just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_We just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to us so tight_  
_What more can we do_  
_Baby all we want for Christmas is you_

 

Arthur and Gwen both held their free hands out to Merlin who was grinning from ear to ear as he joined them. Then Gwen, Arthur, and Merlin stood with arms around each other and sang together sharing the mic,

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_Oh I just want them for my own_  
_More than they could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

Silence filled the room. With all the false bravado he could muster (which was quite a lot) Arthur announced, “I hope you’ve enjoyed our little song. I’m very happy to have finally been able to sing it the way I really wanted to. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”

At that Gwaine shouted, “You are Pendragon. You really fucking are the luckiest man in the world!”

That broke the ice and everyone started chattering and asking questions of the new thrupple.

Morgana pulled Gwen aside. “Is this was what you really want?”

Gwen laughed. “Morgana, it was I who started the ball rolling. Did you have any idea how highly Arthur values his standing as a Gryffindor?”

Across the room, Will pulled Merlin aside. “You’re not just going to be their plaything, are you Merlin? If he breaks your heart, I’ll kill him.”

Merlin hugged his oldest friend. “Thank you, but don’t worry, Will. If he breaks my heart, I’ll kill him myself. Seriously, we’ve been breaking each others hearts for a long time by not being open with each other. It’s...it’s really good now. I think it’s going to be really good for all of us.”

Meanwhile, Gwaine cornered Arthur and pulled him into the kitchen. “You really are a lucky bastard, but you know that don’t you?”

Arthur just nodded, and Gwaine dragged him into a bear hug. “I’m happy for you, mate. Can’t say I haven’t been worried.”

“Worried?”

  
Gwaine nodded solemnly. “Wondered for a long time how long you and Merlin could fight it, and how Gwen would deal with it.”

Arthur pouted. “She told me I was no true Gryffindor since I didn’t have the nerve to face it.”

“Ouch! She’s a lot tougher than she looks...heart of gold and all that, but tough as nails!” Gwaine clapped Arthur on the back and smirked. “Listen, make a good go of this...then maybe I’ll be able to talk Leon into us giving it a try with Percy.”

“In your dreams, Green. Percy is way too straight-laced...and, umm...straight...for that, and verily happily ensconced in his little homestead with Jenny and their two kids, four goats and flock of ducks. Moreover, I suspect that if you suggested something like that to Leon, you’d find all your stuff thrown out of the flat by way of the window.” Arthur sat down on a stool at the counter. “Face it man, you’re happier than you’ve ever been.”

Gwaine grinned. “I know. It’s true. I’m really happy just the way things are.”

XOXOXOXO

“Stay with us again tonight, Merlin.” Merlin shivered as Arthur ran his fingers along the side of Merlin’s neck gently.

“Are you sure it’s ok with Gwen?”

“You know it is.”

“Yeah.” Merlin smiled. “Yeah, I do.” He stepped in quite close and snaked his arms around Arthur’s waist, pulling him in tight. “There’s nowhere else I’d want to be.”

Arthur lips drifted across Merlin’s cheek, and he whispered into his ear. “Gwen thought it might be nice to have a pajama-less party tonight. She’s waiting for us,” he said, indicating the bedroom door with a tilt of his head.

Merlin took Arthur’s hand. “I am so on board with that plan. It’s going to be a very happy new year for us all, isn’t it Arthur?”

“Without a doubt, sweetheart. Without a doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Comments make me grin. It's so nice to know who is reading and what they (you) are thinking!


End file.
